The invention relates to a system for fitting disk brake pads and a disk brake comprising such a system.
As is known in the prior art, a disk brake comprises a disk associated with each axle of a vehicle and fixed to this axle with respect to rotation. Brake pads which are virtually fixed with respect to rotation grip the disk, when a braking command is given, to brake or immobilize it. In this operation, the brake pads move in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the disk. For this purpose, each brake pad support has lateral ends such as “lugs” which serve to guide the brake pad in a holder in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the disk.
In a known method, as described for example in French patent application FR9914024, the ends of each brake pad support are placed in guide springs which are fitted in the grooves of the holder. These springs retain the pad radially and tangentially in a damped way because of the elasticity of the springs which enables vibrations to be damped. However, the assembly must leave the brake pad free to move in the direction perpendicular to the plane of the disk, to enable it to come into contact with the disk in response to the braking command or to enable it to move away from the disk when the braking command is terminated.
This system requires two guide spring systems at the ends of the brake pad support, in addition to a vibration damping plate.